Visiting Hour
by nhannah
Summary: ONESHOT. His years were spent as an honorable, dignified warrior, but for weeks now, he had managed some time to visit the pretty Deity of Death, Botan. For just one hour, so much can be forgotten. For just one hour, he can truly love. [HieixBotan]


**Disclaimer: **I hereby claim legal ownership to the Yu Yu Hakusho franchise – not! (bawls over in shame)

**A/N: **Don't be fooled by the title. No one is sick. I just thought it would be appropriate for the fic because hospital visiting hours are usually limited with time boundaries and stuff. This story rotates around that statement... sort of. Its something to do with time – but don't worry! There will be no confusing time machines! I am, however, planning to write a story about sickness later – if all goes well, I'll post it up around June. It'll be called, **"Nurse Me, Onna!"**a HB thing, of course.

Anyways, my exams are finally over, and although I had started on this yesterday, I'm so glad to finish it all up today. It's a oneshot, so tell me what you think!

* * *

**Visiting Hour**

'Hiei-san!' exclaimed a pretty mint-haired maiden, of the Ice Apparation clan, as she rushed over to the small, stiff figure of a dark-clothed demon and embraced him in a warm, welcoming hug. 'This is the third time in a row this week, Hiei-san! Genkai-san is beginning to suspect something.'

The small, mischievious twinkle in his twin sister's identical crimson eyes were unmasked and completely unmistakable. It caught the usually emotionless façade of the usually uncaring Hiei Jaganshi without guard, causing the usually stoic fire demon to colour drastically. 'I heard... she was...'

Yukina giggled, watching as her brother (which she still wasn't aware of) struggled with his words unsurely like a small, lost child. 'Don't worry, Hiei-san,' she said, patting him gently on the wrist with her own smaller hands. 'She just arrived, and she's waiting for you in that room.'

Hiei Jaganshi nodded briskly, walking in the direction he had been pointed to, before turning back around and adding over his shoulder a soft, yet honest, 'Thank you,' to his gleeful sister.

When Hiei arrived in the room, he had been expecting another hug... and, luckily for him, a hug was just what he received upon his first step through the sliding doors.

'Hiei!' cried a fair, feminine voice, catching the expectant demon in a blur of powdery blue hair and the soft, tranquil aroma of fresh dew, fluffy clouds, warm grass and gentle lavender; it was a scent he inhaled deeply. A scent that was truly... her. 'I've missed you!'

The Jaganshi didn't bother to say anything more than a simple, 'Hn', but the cheery-faced deity before him seemed satisfied enough with the answer. She had known him far too long to expect anything horribly romantic or rediculously mushy. The man she knew was much too dignified for something so foolish.

'I don't have much time here. I'm supposed to be delivering a soul to Rekai in about an hour.'

Positioning himself comfortably against the wall, Hiei Jaganshi smirked. 'Then we might as well make use of all the time we have left.'

The cerulean-haired woman nodded, her gorgeous pink eyes brimming with happiness as she, too, made herself comfortable; easing her stiff joints to position themselves intimately against the usually reserved fire-demon; her head resting upon Hiei's lap; her fair, pretty face directed upwards into his; a chaste smile flirting with the corners of her lips.

'What should we talk about then?' she asked, eyes slowly drooping beneath thick, long lashes as Hiei consciously increased his body temperature and massaged her tensed shoulders with one rough, calloused hand.

'Hn.'

'Hiei!' the pretty woman snapped, half-heartedly delivering a gentle push against his well-chiseled chest; knowing it would not hurt him even the slightest bit. 'If we're going to make this work, you should at least try to make some conversation.'

'Hn.' Hiei Jaganshi closed his eyes, and, hearing her sigh, calmly added, 'You talk. I'll answer any of your questions.'

The woman nodded against his upper thigh; seemingly content with his answer. 'Okay. So... how was your day...? Mine was pretty rough. I had a lot of...'

Hiei Jaganshi smirked. He knew her through and through – like a perfectly well-read book that would never tire or get old. It was just like her to forget something so easily; and laugh it off with one of her heart-warming tales.

It was times like these that he just truly appreciated life... Times like these, when, for just an hour – just a single, short hour – he could simply put aside his mask and leave all his hatred, all his sins, his entire past and present behind. He truly cherished every moment he shared with her; even if it was for a second, a few minutes, or an hour – too bad they were both so busy all the time. He had to make the most of what they actually had.

Luckily for him, though, Yukina seemed to understand the situation; and even though he had never really told her what was going on between him and the ferry woman, she never questioned them and would always spare a private room – just for the two of them.

Above him, against the hard-panelled wall, the long hand of the clock ticked.

He had fifty-two minutes left before Kurama would come fetch him for some random mission.

Hiei Jaganshi sighed. _If only they had more time._

* * *

'So basically, all you have to do is retrieve the seal and return it to me. Simple break in and slip out. If all goes well, you guys won't even have to break a sweat!' said the young Godling, Koenma, his large chocolate brown eyes squeezed twinkling as he rolled his crystaline pacifier between his teeth. 'Now if you don't have any more questions, you're excused!' 

Yusuke Urameshi sighed, stuffing both hands into either sides of his pockets with an air of disdain, before looking over his shoulders and realizing that something was missing. 'Where's the runt?' he asked, finally, meeting the fox's sparkling emerald orbs.

Kurama smiled, shrugging his shoulders a little off handedly and swiftly swiping a lock of his silky red hair from his eyes. 'He's probably at Genkai's temple right now,' he replied, knowledgably. 'But don't worry. I'll be sure to get him.'

'You better!' snarled a fuming orange-haired teenager from behind Urameshi. 'That little french-fry has been sneakin' around my precious Snow Bunny's place for too long! I wonder what he's _real _motives are!'

_Oh, if you only knew, _thought Kurama mentally, but outwardly, he merely shared an amused look with the Spirit Detective and calmly made an exit towards the large, vibrantly-coloured portal that would then lead him into the living world.

'Kurama-sama!' cried the small Ice Apparation that greeted him; her crimson irises wide with surprise. 'Your presence here is very unexpected!'

'But certainly not disproved?'

The ice demon flushed prettily, and, as if remembering her place, swooped down into a graceful bow of respect which the fox returned full-heartedly. Mint bangs tumbled pass her shoulders as she stood back up to face the fox-demon's handsome face. 'I apologize for my rudeness,' she said, gently. 'It is just that... I did not think you would come visit so... unexpectedly...' she ended, lamely.

Kurama smirked, masking his growing curiousity. 'Its my fault for not informing you sooner. There is no need for apologies,' he said, careful as to not voice his inner question aloud. _What _exactly was she hiding? 'Is Hiei around?'

'Hiei-san is in the room.'

Kurama nodded; but just as he was about to make a move towards the direction she had been refering to, he was ceased in his tracks by Yukina's small arm, stretched forward to block his path. The kitsune cocked a brow suspiciously.

'Its... I'm sorry, but it would probably be best that you just let him be for a while.'

Let him be? Why? What or _who _could possibly be in that room with Hiei to force him some privacy?

'Yukina,' said the fox, sternly, his voice still light, but with a strict undertone to it. 'If Hiei's in trouble...'

'He's not!' Yukina quickly assured. 'Hiei-san is fine. He's just... perhaps we should bring this into the kitchen, as to not disturb them.'

_Them? _Okay, _now _he was curious.

'Who's them? Who's in there with Hiei?' asked Kurama as the two finally reached their destination.

'Tea?' asked Yukina, quickly busying herself with other things, as if to stall the clever fox-demon. 'I think I want some green tea. What about you, Kurama-san? Jasmine? Tea?'

Kurama shook his head, quickly swerving the busy woman back to the matter at hand. 'Yukina...' he started, placidly. 'What happened?'

Finally, Yukina sighed, turning around to meet him in the face for the first time since her shock during his earlier arrival. 'Its complicated...' she said, timidly, twidling senselessly with her fingers. 'You see, for weeks now, Hiei-san and Botan-chan have been meeting each other. They don't have much time to spare for some personal life, but whenever they can, they will both meet over here for merely some... talk.'

_Talk? _thought the fox, unbelievably. _Hiei Jaganshi isn't the type of guy to just... talk._

'I know what you are thinking, Kurama-san,' said the Ice Apparation gently. '-that Hiei-san isn't the type for conversation; and that he and Botan-chan probably have nothing in common – but... I've seen them, Kurama-san.' Yukina's perfect, crimson orbs sparkled with generous honesty. 'When they are together... they both look so happy.'

_Hiei? __**Happy?**_

Yukina clinged her small fingers to the sceptic fox's wrist. She widened her orbs and met him directly in the eyes. 'You are Hiei-san's friend, Kurama-san,' she said, softly. 'You know how diffucult it is for him to be happy. With Botan-chan... I can finally see that! I can finally see him smile! They never have much time to spend with one another. Please, Kurama-san... please... I'm begging you to please give them some more time.'

Kurama nodded, watching beneath the bangs of his velvet hair as the young koorime brightened up and smiled graciously at him. 'There is no need to thank me,' said the fox, as Yukina started gushing out, "Thank-You's" between her joyous hugs. 'As you said before: I'm his friend. He deserves some happiness in his life.'

* * *

Minutes after the informative conversation, Kurama was out of the kitchen, walking directly towards the temple exit. However, within half-way of his reach, a thought struck, and he stood heart-stoppingly still as he heard a small giggle emit from the room directly beside him. Stuck between his friend's better interest and his own general curiousity, the fox paused for a peek through the doors. 

There they were – Hiei and Botan. Black and White. Night and Day. Dark and Light. Demon and Angel – both blissful within each other's intimate embrace; each sporting blissful smiles as they snuggled closer together, eyes partly closed, forgetting all matter of right or wrong, or the existance of time itself. Together, they were two parts of an equal one solid entity. Nothing else mattered but the bond they shared with one another. If that wasn't love, then, by Kami, what is?

Privately, and unknown to them, the fox smiled, mouthing silently to the happy couple, _'Take as long as you need.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Soooo… what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? I, personally, am just proud of having completed it. However, as I've said time and time again, its your opinion that really matters! Please, please, PLEASE review! Reviews are the things that get me going all night. Its like an energy-bar I simply can not do without! 

REVIEW!


End file.
